Out of all the blondes, I choose you
by DarsinDarkSin
Summary: After the Stick of Truth. Douchebag has finally started school, runs into Annie and thinks about whether he should tell his hidden feelings for her since the game, but another blonde girl stands in the way of that. For Demonlord5000.


**This is my first Douchebag X Annie story, so don't judge me coz I'm not quite used to writing romance stories :P**

* * *

Douchebag stood in front of his locker, getting out everything he needed before closing the door. He sighed and started walking along the hallway.

"Hey Douchebag!" He froze in place when he heard a familiar voice. His cheeks immediately turned a shade of pink when he recognised the voice belonging to Annie. She walked up to him with a wide smile on her face, which made Douchebag blush uncontrollably.

The boy then remembered the time he first saw her when he had spotted a bunch of sixth grade girls throwing a doll of hers to each other, while teasing her in the process. He immediately grew mad at them and he fearlessly charged and started beating the crap out of the bully girls until they had finally fled. When the blonde girl soon thanked him for chasing off the sixth grade girls, he then realised that he started to like her, developing a small crush on her. It grew bigger every time he glances an eye on her and it had reached his maximum limit.

The blonde girl inhaled a breath in before speaking, "Hey there, Douchebag. I had nothing else to do while we wait for class, so I decided to talk to you." She soon noticed the boy's face all red and she tilted her head to the side. "Are you alright? Are you maybe feeling sick?"

Douchebag's eyes widened when she spotted the redness on his face and he frantically shook his head. He cringed after he heard her soft voice when asking him if he was alright.

Annie nodded, "Oh, alright then," She giggled, "I had a worried feeling that you were going to throw up or something." The boy smiled at her response, his face still red. The blonde girl cleared her throat and the bell went.

"Oh come on, Douchebag. We don't wanna be late." Annie mentioned and started walking to class, with Douchebag slowly following behind her. He looked down. He wanted to tell her how he felt being around her, but he didn't have the guts to admit it. He just sighed and entered the classroom after Annie.

* * *

The bell went for lunch and the children ran outside onto the playground. Douchebag was the last to leave the classroom and he walked out into the playground.

He wanted to just be alone for a while. He stayed away from his friends and he sat down in front of a tree, looking down at the ground. He kept thinking about how to tell Annie how he feels about her and how she'll react when he does tell her.

There were so many thoughts in his head and it made him really confused. Douchebag sadly continued staring at the ground.

"Hey there, Douchebag!" Bebe called out to him and he looked up to see her walking up to him. He gave a small wave and quickly turned away to stare straight ahead.

She sat down next to him and slid closer to him. "You're looking pretty down. What's up?" He shrugged and didn't answer her.

Bebe then tapped his shoulder, a grin placed on her lips. "Douchebag, can we go behind that tree over there? I need to talk to you about something." The boy looked at her awkwardly as soon as he spotted her grin, but slowly nodded as he stood up and followed the girl behind the tree he was sitting in front of.

Once he stopped right behind the tree, he was immediately grabbed by the shoulders and pulled quickly for his lips to crash onto Bebe's. He was shocked and somewhat furious at the same time.

Douchebag tried very hard to angrily push her off him, but her grip was strong so he couldn't budge her off that easily. He immediately stopped trying when he spotted Annie out of the corner of his eye, looking shocked at them kissing.

_"Oh no... It's not what it looks like, Annie..." _He was scared at how she's going to react with this.

Douchebag's eyes widened as soon as he saw tears escaping her eyes. Annie shut her eyes, turned around and ran off, leaving Bebe still kissing him.

Really furious, Douchebag then forcefully shoved her off successfully and onto the ground. He angrily clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as he glared down at Bebe.

"What the fuck?! It's so not cool to suddenly grab me like that and all of a sudden kiss me!" He shouted at her and the girl gasped as this was the first time he spoke.

Douchebag glared at her for five minutes before turning away. "My mind is on someone else..." He didn't look back as he headed off to where Annie ran.

He searched behind the school building and he soon spotted the blonde girl huddled on the ground, silently crying. The boy wanted to punch himself for being such a dick and falling for Bebe's trick because he knew she was going to do something devious the first second he saw her grin.

Douchebag sadly walked up to her and stopped when Annie suddenly tried to shoo him off. She tried hard to not cry in front of him, but that didn't seem to work. "G-Go away... You and B-Bebe are perfect for each other. Just l-leave me h-here..."

Douchebag angrily shook his head. "That bitch tricked me..." Annie looked up at him and gasped when she heard him actually speak. He sighed and glanced down at her. "She said she wanted to talk to me about something, but not do something dramatic."

The boy knelt down to look straight into the blonde girl's eyes and smiled. "_She_ might have kissed me, but I left mine for this..." His face leaned closer and he placed his lips onto hers.

Annie's eyes widened at his sudden action and she froze as he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They stayed like that for three minutes and they soon needed air. They quickly pulled back and gasped for air. Douchebag smiled at Annie and lifted his hand to wipe her remaining tears.

"I love you, Annie." He spoke softly as he pulled her into a hug. He finally said it. He finally told her his feelings. He moved his mouth up to her ear, "Will you be mine?"

Annie giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you, too. And yes, I will be yours..."

Douchebag grinned and pulled her closer to his body, earning another giggle from her.

_"She's mine and mine only..."_

* * *

**A/N: Lol, like I said before, this is for Demonlord5000. I know how much you like this pairing and I will watch you fangirl... *evil smirk***


End file.
